100481-update-notes-7232014
Content ---- ok | |} ---- ---- ---- Does this mean Elyona too? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually I think they are resetting the servers more often because that is the only known fix for the AH crafted items losing stats. It may seem to be a crappy situation but it is still multitudes better than trying to get help through customer support. | |} ---- ---- Any word on fixing the Texture problems? I mean the MODs erased my post and ignored my tickets, I am assuming you guys are all over this. | |} ---- ---- Or maybe they have a set downtime on the same day every week for general maintenance and so on. ;) | |} ---- If you've actually been paying attention, these brief downtimes are not, generally, "patches." They are typically hotfixes with server side maintenance. They often release a larger "Weekly patch" on a weekly cadence and, of course their monthly "drops" come in monthly intervals. Now, the hotfixes are meant for issues that are easier to resolve and have the lowest potential impact to correct. The weekly patches will often bring more significant changes to address severe issues or whatever else they are actively able to push through their QA process. Now, the monthly patches, those are the ones you should (no, you shouldn't) hold your breath for. These are the ones that come with the majority of the bug fixes. We are expecting one of these sort of patches, assuming all has gone well on the PTR, within the next week or so. As for your "30 fps or less" and "memory leak error," I do not see you posting in any of the appropriate channels asking for help with these. Lots and lots of complaining, though. Moderator edit: removed insults Edited July 23, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/99-game-updates/ If there is a pattern or "set downtime" in this list you got me. Although, I am still inclined to say there is no set downtime on the same day every week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because you know just enough about computers and game development to feel like you can talk the talk, but still lack any real understanding of the subject so you draw incorrect conslusions on a regular basis. Unfortunately instead of saying "darn, I don't really get this" you defend your ego by blaming the developer and making up wild stories like Carbine buying a game from some no name code jockey and trying to learn how patch it. If you weren't so busy being righteous and witty you might even see how ridicious that sounds and how generally uninformed you are on the subject. You asked. Cheers. | |} ---- ---- ya people forget about that lol so just waiting for the full notes on that one. | |} ---- ---- Well another guy said they stealth buffed the primals on the tree event to 112k hp each so that's something lol | |} ---- This. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And you have never made a mistake at work? Just sayin' | |} ---- Except that those of us that are versed in the software development lifecycle know about this thing we all have to do called regression testing... | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't get me wrong, I'm loving the game so it's not a flame; but I do wish I could actually complete my storyline and be able to read what's happening. I had to abandon Blighthaven days ago now... | |} ---- ---- ---- And we also know that we don't always find everything and you can't fully regression test every weekly patch, especially on a system where you simply cannot recreate the production environment (massive multiplayer) on test servers. | |} ---- Yea, that bites man and I feel for ya. I still have no idea what I did right when I did manage to get credit or what I did wrong when I didn't. I doubt I ever will. Good luck! | |} ---- No reason huh? You're totally right man. Your tone isn't abrasive or confrontational at all here. You're a ray of sunshine. | |} ---- This has been talked about multiple times from the development side. There is a point where you can fix it 5 ways and have it work like a charm through all your regression, all your playtesting, all the QA - and then it's still broken or broken different when it goes live. Sometimes I think people that say they have "software" experience must be working on Quickbooks or something, certainly not a game engine, much less an MMO. I thought it was common understanding that many times a bug fix can create more/different problems than it solves. | |} ---- ---- Don't know about you, but I actually like my scroll textured beanie (avatar totally related.) | |} ---- ---- Amazing, now I can share the loot and exp of the Grove event.... Seriously, would be to gamebreaking to make those mobs give some money and exp? You know, so it can be any useful to spend half an hour playing the event instead of staying AFK until final phase. | |} ---- If they can't fully test a patch with a single fix in it, the issue is in their process. If they can't fully test without putting it in a live environment, then they should stop hotfixing against prod and use the ptr instead. Ignoring the (incorrect) assertion there, when the entirety of the patch notes consists of a single line and yet is still broken, I'd call that a miss. | |} ---- And people complain that they are taking too long to put a fix in. It happens. Writing complex software is a challenge and sometimes mistakes are made. There is no such thing a bullet proof process. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty simply, no. The problem (IMO), is they released too early, and were not ready. Then it was delayed because they promised they would do monthly drops that had actual content in them, so heaps and heaps of the devs (after the initial gamebreaking 1-2week bug fix rush) then had to stop fixing stuff and start working on the next drops. Strain, now Sabotage, plus the one after that, and probably even the one after that has had the ball rolling on it. Meanwhile, we're sitting around going "why have you STILL not fixed this simple thing X?", etc etc. I think they will get on top of the content a bit more, and probably start catching back up on the "bug fixing", but they really should have just said "sorry guys, you're right.. the game isn't ready, so we're spending another 2 weeks doing bug fixes before we release Strain". I could have faith in a company that did that. I can trust them with my sub money if they own up to their mistakes and work hard fixing them. When they sorta skirt around them for weeks and weeks, refuse to comment on things, then make 100% sure they keep to their marketing ploys and release content monthly even though huge chunks of what they release doesn't work properly, whilst also telling us repeatedly that they're listening, but not doing any actual listening, then I do the opposite - I lose faith. I think.. bugger.. these guys are just there to try to hold onto your money for as long as possible and milk you on each month with the promise of more shinies before it all goes down the toilet. But, then, in the last week or so we've had devs appear again. They've posted a July update for each class. (When we had nothing since week 1 or 2) Go click the Dev Tracker up the top and see Jeff Tallon appear today (like a wild pidgey) and surprise us with some actual responses to Itemization issues everyone has been screaming about for a month. Turns out, maybe, they are really listening! Turns out, maybe, they will actually fix this stuff. It might not be for a while thanks to their ridiculous content release schedule taking priority over, youknow, getting the game working, but hey, it might happen! PS. I call it ridiculous, because I'm almost positive that they lost more subs by not fixing the broken things in the game, then they would have lost by delaying content patches a few weeks. | |} ---- THIS, a million times this To be honest, this is just a game that I paid for and I would expect the game to live up the value that I paid it for. Yes, this is a good game which is why I am happy INITIALLY that I bought this game. But now facing the missing quest text in Blighthaven and all this minor bugs that annoys the hell out of me really make me wonder if this game still lives up to that value. | |} ---- Yep. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- When are you guys going to actually fix the part about getting credit for the event? | |} ---- ---- ---- I gave up on blighthaven quests recently which is a shame. It's 90mins+ to try and gain completion on 3 quests. 3. In that time i can do both daily zones and level my alt when im done. It's just not a good return on time investment, especially when the beloved rewards aren't something that scream upgrade for my char. | |} ---- ---- IDK i kinda like my medic running around with a rifle shooting things while the resonators are on her back has a bit of a ghostbuster thing going for her lol...but i hear ya | |} ---- The completionist in me makes me want to do it and I'm fine with it. However I like many people have jsut stopped doing the Tree event since I can't ever get a completion on the quest and now I just do Scorchwing and Elyona... Which I have done in the past, but I don't get credit now at all for the quest... I've done the following to try ficing it on my end: Drop the quest and get the quest back prior to participating Joined a group to see if that makes a difference Actually try to defend the tree and succeeded in various attempts Planted trees Fought monsters Not die at all Ensured that I had at least 1 point of contribution(usually i am around 10 points) Nothing works for me. It is very strange that the even recognizes you were part of the completion, yet the quest does not which many people are aiming to do the event for. So if they can't get the primary purpose for doing the event completed, then why should they bother? For a bronze medal reward that gives crap since almost no one(on Evindra at least) does the event anymore to actually get higher medals? | |} ---- Tree event is a horrible mess. You get rewarded for completing the Event, with the food/stuff/gold but the quest STILL doesn't complete. That's buggy code, not your fault at all. (otherwise you wouldn't be rewarded for the event to begin with) its 30mins of mostly waiting around while your FPS gets crippled due to way too much going on (i run 75fps on vsync and it can drop to 0 if im standing near the tree when the rush goes on, the music breaks, the sound effects clip, and it becomes a slideshow at that point) They need to streamline the quest, remove the environmental effects, stop making the primals 'chirp' as there's 30 of them doing it at the same time, stop having the strain launch things from a distance in via cannon, and just make it scale for 1-5 people, with an elite mode for 20 if 20 are present. Because atm its just a huge empty time sink. And we hate sinks. | |} ---- ----